Two's Company: The Morning After
by CrystalCastles
Summary: After their long night of having fun. CeCe and Rocky start up again the morning after dark. Based from the stories Three's a Crowd by MitchiChanLovesPocky. One-shot.


Two's Company: The Morning After

By: Crystal Castle

Requested and Idea from: McLP ((MitchichanLovesPocky))

Summary: After their long night of having fun. CeCe and Rocky start up again the morning after dark. Based from the stories Three's a Crowd by MitchiChanLovesPocky. One-shot.

Warnings: Sex. CeCe and Rocky. Toys. Language. Shower scene. Girl on Girl.

A/N: Read with caution this is an extremely steamy one-shot!

The Morning After

Rocky smiled feeling the kisses from CeCe waking her up. The sun's beams shined through the bedroom windows and the rays warmed her skin, proclaiming morning. The two girls have spent the last few hours into the night having a threesome with Dina, Deuce's girlfriend. Once she left hours ago is when CeCe and Rocky both fell into a deep, relaxed slumber. Until CeCe's lips found themselves on Rocky's skin which brought goose bumps all over her exposed arms, shoulders, and neck.

"Good morning, baby," CeCe whispered, cupping one of Rocky's breasts. The two of them have been having sex with each other and multiple partners for the last two years. They never want to stop exploring their sexual fantasies so CeCe was always the one with the plan of getting Rocky off in one way or another.

"Good morning," Rocky yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

CeCe pecked her on the lips and walked into the bathroom naked, showing off her tattooed back with her name on it covered with roses. Rocky was against the whole thing with tattoos but CeCe went ahead and got several on her body along with a piercing on her belly button. Rocky had to admit that nobody can pull off having many tattoos on their body and still look fuckable like CeCe does.

Rocky admired her body. CeCe's plump ass and toned legs are any man's dream. Once the water started running for the shower, Rocky took the opportunity to examine the bedroom, admiring the immaculate, spacious hotel room that CeCe booked with Gary's credit card. The wooden floors and the fireplace made the room look warm and cozy. Its obvious CeCe's spent a lot of money to require such a room. Rocky climbed out of bed and took off her panties which were soaked from the continuous sex they had from last night. She walked to the bathroom to join CeCe.

The bathroom was steamy and CeCe didn't notice her walking in. she only noticed when the shower door opened. Rocky stepped into the shower; the two girls began to kiss while the hot water cascaded down both of their bodies. They rubbed each other and pressed their nipples against one another, both of them becoming quickly aroused. Next, CeCe dropped to her knees and Rocky propped her leg up on the soap dish for easy access. CeCe grabbed both of Rocky's ass cheeks and sucked away at her love box with no inhibitions.

Rocky moaned and thrust her pelvis against CeCe's face, harder and harder with each thrust. CeCe then took two fingers and inserted them into Rocky slowly and gently while her tongue flicked hungrily on her pussy.

"CeCe, you're the best!" Rocky moaned, gripping the back of her head and letting the hot water hit her face and flow down her body. Finally, CeCe stood up and led Rocky back to the bedroom, still dripping wet from the shower.

"Lie down," CeCe ordered.

Rocky did as she was told, eagerly waiting to see what CeCe had in store for her. CeCe walked over to her overnight bag filled with her sex toys and pulled out her strap-on. She put it on and then rubbed her rubber dildo that hung in front of her. She groped it like it was her own. Then she grabbed a rabbit and turned the switch on. The buzzing sound filled the hotel room and Rocky separated her legs knowing the anticipation was driving her crazy.

CeCe climbed on top of Rocky and placed the rabbit directly on her clit causing her to flinch. She then entered her pussy and began to slowly pump. Rocky watched CeCe's ass rotate in the mirror on the closet facing the bed. She loved the way CeCe was stroking her. It was unlike any feeling she ever had. She worked her strap as if she were born with it. CeCe was a master at her sex craft.

"Oh…Oh, that feel sooo good," Rocky moaned grabbing CeCe's ass and moving to her rhythmic motions. Now CeCe tossed the rabbit to the side and went deeper into Rocky's flesh and sucked on her neck gently. By now, Rocky was soaking wet and her juices were creating a small puddle on the bed. Noises from CeCe slamming her hard strap-on into Rocky's hot, wet pussy echoed through the room.

Next, CeCe flipped her over and then entered her from behind. She licked her thumb and tenderly placed it over Rocky's ass hole, massaging it and stroking her pussy deeply. She was putting work in and turning Rocky into a freak- just the way she like her women. CeCe loved the way Rocky's ass jiggled every time she plunged into her. She could feel the pressure on her clit every time she pumped her. Unlike any guy, CeCe could reach an orgasm and keep going. She knew by Rocky's body movements that she was approaching an orgasm so she sped up and slammed her strokes harder.

"You like that, baby?" CeCe asked, slapping Rocky's ass cheeks.

"Yes! Yes, CeCe!" Rocky yelled. Clutching the sheets nearly yanking them off the bed. "Oh, shit. I'm going to cum…" Rocky screamed.

"Cum on this dick, baby," CeCe screamed, slipping her thumb deep into Rocky's asshole.

"I love this dick! Oh fuck!" Rocky yelled out. Her legs quivered as she lay flat on her stomach totally satisfied. CeCe smiled as she slid out of her and went to work with her tongue. Rocky moaned feeling another urge of cumming all over her best friend face as she moved her hips to her tongue.

CeCe clench and squeezed Rocky's ass cheeks as she went to work lapping up all the juices that spilled from her core. She wanted so badly for Rocky to eat her out feeling her own juices dripping down her legs but first she wanted to wear Rocky the fuck out so they won't leave this fancy hotel room any soon.

Rocky began to cry out as she put both hands on CeCe's head to keep her face down on her pussy as she felt her walls tighten again.

"Yeah, eat this fucking pussy, daddy." Rocky moaned calling CeCe her cute nickname every time they fuck. CeCe moaned into her pussy then use her tongue to expertly lick her asshole again. "Damn, baby. Lick that ass," Rocky crooned, feeling an orgasm approaching.

CeCe could tell as she plunge two of her fingers into her wet sex feeling the walls of her vagina wrap around her fingers refusing to let go. CeCe then flip Rocky over on her back again and slap her ass as she stroke her pink dick. Rocky wiggle her ass in anticipation and rubbed her pussy, wanting CeCe to hurry up and fuck her.

CeCe and Rocky guided the pink dildo into her pussy and began to pump rapidly. CeCe went deep, shallow, fast, and eventually slow. She grabbed Rocky's ass, occasionally smacking it, making it jiggle from side to side, and slammed Rocky against her hard cock. Rocky knew CeCe's strokes were better than any boy she fucked with. She knew it was fake but it was better. She didn't have to worry about CeCe getting limp or busting off in a hurry like Deuce.

"Yeah fuck me, daddy…it feels soo fucking good, CeCe!"

"Oh, yeah…fuck yeah…you like this dick bitch? Huh? Cum for daddy, you fucking slut!" CeCe said as she lick her thumb and placed it in Rocky's ass hole.

"I'm cumming, daddy," Rocky moaned, pumping her ass back at CeCe. "I'm about to squirt!" she yelled back feeling the greatest sensation ever. After a few more strokes, Rocky screamed and squirted juices all over the bed making a huge puddle on the bed. CeCe slap her ass several more times before lying next to her panting heavily.

That was the best sex they had in a while, CeCe thought in her head as she felt Rocky moved her hand over her clit and began to rub it.

"R-Ready for round three, baby?" CeCe said in between heavy breaths as she watch Rocky body glisten with sex and cum moved into a sixty-nine position so that her dripping wet love box was hovering over CeCe's face.

"I'm going to fuck you so good daddy that neither of us is going to leave this hotel room." Rocky said mischievously as she licks CeCe's pussy from the open silt from the strap-on.


End file.
